Frederick
Frederick (フレデリク, Furederiku, translated Frederik in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara5.html He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Profile Frederick is a veteran who prefers to guide others, and is Chrom's deputy in the Shepherds. Frederick is first introduced in the Prologue when Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar unconscious. He is a bit skeptical of their amnesia, but he eventually trusts Chrom's judgement in trusting the Avatar. Frederick accompanies Chrom throughout his journey in Ylisse to stop the Ylisse-Plegia war. When Emmeryn is nearly assassinated, he advises her to leave the capital for a short while. However Ylisstol is attacked by Plegia, causing Emmeryn to return in order to parley with Gangrel. Emmeryn orders Frederick to stay with Chrom, which he humbly accepts. After Emmeryn's sacrifice, Frederick feels that he's failed his duty as a Knight of Ylisse, but he recovers and vows to continue to serve and protect Chrom and Lissa. After the war, regardless if he's married or not, Frederick becomes the newest knight captain for Ylisse and devotes his time to keep the peace in Ylisse and train new recruits. In Frederick's support with Panne, it is revealed that in his youth he was attacked by a wolf. Upon seeing Panne in her Taguel form, this trauma resurfaces. Frederick appears to dislike bear meat as shown with his support with the Avatar. In his support with Lissa, he says he does not know how to relax. Frederick appears in the Fates DLC Before Awakening, along with Chrom and Lissa. He is skeptical of the Avatar because of their sudden appearance, when the invisible soldiers attack. During battle, he notes that the enemy is invisible and fights them to protect his lord. After the battle, he gives the Avatar a Pebble before they leave. Personality Frederick is extremely serious and has a no nonsense personality. He is a skeptic which has earned him the nickname "Frederick the Wary" from Chrom. He is very patient, dealing with Lissa's antics and Chrom's reckless behavior to no end, but Frederick cares for Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, feeling the need to protect and serve them at all costs. However, his brand of service ranges from preparing their clothes for the next day to the point of doing ridiculous things such as clearing their path of all debris, even leaves and twigs so they do not trip. In a support with Lissa, it is revealed he even is so stern that he doesn't know "how to relax". Also Maribelle says he is more like a butler in the way that he acts, and even wears a suit under all of his armor. His conversations with Jakob in the DLC Before Awakening also supports this, and at the end, is pleased that he has met someone he considers an equal in their duties to their superior. In a support with Panne, it is revealed that he suffers a phobia of large animals. This is due to him being seriously injured by a mountain wolf when he was a child. He also shows dislike for meats with gamey textures in his support conversations with the Avatar. He enjoys making fires the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is August 26. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |110% |65% |10% |55% |50% |40% |55% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -2 | +2 | -2 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Virion *Henry *Frederick's Children Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Frederick is the Oifey of Awakening, meaning he is a pre-promoted unit recruited early in the game and an EXP sponge for much of the first half of the game. Frederick is a perfectly capable unit with modest strength, speed, skill, and defense growths on top of a guaranteed HP boost every level. Frederick can also learn Luna (which would be a good skill to pass down on to his child, if married) before hitting Chapter 11 with proper level grinding, making his role as an offensive force much more prominent. Frederick needs to be wary of mages due to his lower resistance, especially as a Great Knight. True to his Archetype, he may fall behind later in the game once other units begin to promote, but he is an effective unit on normal by the Endgame without reclassing once. However all is not lost for Frederick as the Reclassing system will break him out of his archetype's curse and eventually, like everyone else, bring him to his maximum potential. On higher difficulties, Frederick's kit is not good in the long run without reclassing. Still, if playing on Lunatic or Lunatic+, Frederick is critical to survive the initial maps until level grinding can begin. With the majorly buffed and aggressive enemies in this mode, most playable units from the Prologue to Chapter 4 will be unable to take down any enemy on their own and the enemy will almost always one-shot any unit. Frederick is the lone exception in this case as his high starting stats and his Silver Lance makes him the best way to properly deal with the enemies until Chapter 4 has been completed. However he is not invincible so Pair Up him with units who will give him good stat Support Boosts such as Chrom, the Avatar, and Sully in the mean time. His base class comes from the Cavalier line, so he will start off with Discipline which will make Frederick a mobile jack-of-all-trades physical unit with a Lance rank of B and a Sword and Axe rank of D. With Discipline in action, he should completely master his three weapons in no time. Outdoor Fighter will boost Frederick's effectiveness in the initial half of the game due to the large amount of outdoor maps. Frederick can slide reclass into a Paladin once he reaches level 10. He can grab Defender to boost his stats in a Pair Up and most importantly Aegis, to mostly halve incoming magic regardless of his class. Reclassing Frederick's two reclassing sets are the Wyvern Rider and Knight lines. Frederick performs moderately well as both sets due to their physical nature though both focus on separate stats. As a Knight and a General, Frederick will get a good boost in defenses though he will need to be wary of mages especially in these classes—thankfully, his access to Aegis patches this weakness well if Frederick decides to end in this class. He can also grab Pavise to boost his physical defenses making him even harder to take down physically, which also makes him one of only two first-generation units to attain universal protection with both Aegis and Pavise (along with the Avatar). As a Wyvern Rider, Frederick can get Deliverer from the Griffon Rider class, expanding his utility in pair-ups alongside Dual Guard+ and Defender. Lancebreaker is also a highly useful skill for Frederick if he should decide to end as one of his horse-mounted classes, thus alleviating his weakness to Beast Killers. While the Griffon Rider class also serves to patch Frederick's less-than-stellar speed, reclassing to a Wyvern Lord makes his tanking ability all the more potent, bolstering his strengths and only exaggerating his weaknesses slightly. Despite his slowness, Frederick's access to Aegis makes the class especially effective for him, as it greatly lessens the class's weakness to both magic and bows, with the Wyvern Lord's skill of Swordbreaker covering the third weakness of Wyrmslayers. Quotes Event Tile *"...Hmm? I'd better pick this up lest someone stumble on it..."' (item) *"I took it upon myself to clear away a bit of gravel here. Safety first!" (exp) *"I managed some extra training. I must stay sharp to protect my comrades." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"You seem to be in a fine mood. Was bear meat on the menu today?" (happy) *"I've noticed you've been working hard. Trying to fulfill some lifelong dream?" (dreams) *"You never seem bored, do you? How do you spend your rainy days?" (free time) *"How would you feel about fighting together in the next battle? (team up) Replying - Normal *"No, I was just thinking about starting fires. ...Er, campfires, of course." (happy) *"You mean when I'm not serving the Shepherds? I gather rare mushrooms." (free time) *"I would be honored to keep you safe. Let our enemies break themselves against us!" (team up) *"I dream only of helping us all attain what we seek." (dreams) Asking - Married *"You look lovely as always, (name). My heart is utterly at your mercy." (love) *"You are so beautiful, (name). I must take care not to stare on the battlefield." (compliment) *"What are you carting around there, my love? Can I give you a hand?" (gift) *"(name), please stay close to me when we fight. I'll protect you with my life." (promise) Replying - Married *"My heart soars to hear those words. I love you too, my sweet." (love) *"Thank you. I hardly deserve them, but those words shall carry me in the battles to come." (compliment) *"Alas, caught in the act! ... I bought this pendant for you! So much for the surprise." (gift) *"I will stay close. I would never do anything to make you sad." (promise) Asking - Child *"You seem dreadfully tired, (name). Is there anything I can do for you?" (concern) *"(name), what was life like in the future? ...If you don't mind me asking." (story) *"I enjoy fighting by your side, but why don't we spar with each other now and then?" (train) *"Is there anything I can get for you, (Name)? My child deserves it." (Gift) Replying - Child *"The thought is enough. ...That, or a week's worth of prechopped firewood." (gift) *"Of course. But a clash that epic will require an equally epic venue! I shall think on it." (train) *"Oh, don't worry. I'm in as good of shape as I've ever been." (concern) *"Until you arrived, I fought and worked only on the Shepherds' behalf. The usual knightly things - digging wells, knitting warm clothes... Shall I make you a jacket? I could stitch "Papa's Pride and Joy" on the back." (story) Level Up *"I will use this power to protect us all!" (6+ stats up) *"I must admit, I've outdone myself!" (4-5 stats up) *"No knight fears the slow-but-steady road." (2-3 stats up) *"I suppose I need to apply myself more." (0-1 stat up) *"There's not much more to learn from this class." (0-1 stat up, most capped) Class Change *"I will always be a knight at heart." Armory *"You are buying me something? How thoughtful." (buying) *"My possessions are Ylisse's possessions." (selling) *"A keen weapon can make or break a knight." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What's gotten into me today? I feel as if I could protect the realm single-handed!" (surge) *"I was thinking of knitting everyone matching gloves, but what color to make them...?" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Taking an early break?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Resting for a change?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar. Calling it a night?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late. Are you patrolling the camp?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. What a fine morning!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What are your plans for the day?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. This day certainly flew by." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You should get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Roster Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th. Help Description The Shepherds' stern and sarcastic second in command. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Careful." *"Shall we?" *"None shall harm you!" *"My steel is yours!" *"For victory." *"Believe." *"Hold on!" *"Never fear!" *"I have your back." *"Don't get careless!" Dual Strike *"Pardon me!" *"If I may!" *"My turn." *"Allow me." *"Once more!" Dual Guard *"Not while I draw breath." *"I think not." Defeated Enemy *"Huh! Predictable." *"Hmm. A challenge." *"There." *"Alas for you." **sighs* Partner Defeated Enemy *"My thanks." *"Thank you." *"Always impressive." Critical *"Now!" *"Pick a god and pray!" *"Farewell!" *"Your last breath approaches." Defeated By Enemy *"I am...defeated..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Frederick - Cold Lieutenant :As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Few ever forgot his glowing smile and idle quips, even as he doled out tasks that would break a wyvern. ; Frederick and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Frederick, above all else. ; Frederick and Lissa : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Lissa often visited his charges in town to report concerns, and transgressions, to her husband. ; Frederick and Sully : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sully, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. ; Frederick and Miriel : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Alas, his wife, Miriel, would often vanish for weeks at a time as she pursued her studies. ; Frederick and Sumia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sumia, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi. ; Frederick and Maribelle : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Maribelle, did her own part for Ylisse by studying hard and becoming a respected magistrate. ; Frederick and Panne : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Panne, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. ; Frederick and Cordelia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Frederick and Nowi : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Nowi, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. ; Frederick and Tharja : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Frederick and Olivia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Frederick and Cherche : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife, Cherche. Students quickly learned to fear the couple's famously disarming smiles. Etymology Frederick is an English form of a German name meaning "peaceful ruler", coming from frid (peace), and ric (ruler, power). http://www.behindthename.com/name/frederick Trivia *Frederick shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Validar. **Frederick also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, with Priam and Kaze. *In all official artwork portrayals of Frederick, he dons what appears to be a suit, complete with a tie, beneath his armor. This could possibly be a reference to him assuming the double-duty of not just a knight sworn to protect the Ylissean royalty, but also a professionally-trained steward overseeing the domestic affairs of House Ylisse - As can be gleaned from his Supports with Maribelle. *In Frederick's A-Support with the Avatar, he makes a reference to the 2007 E3 Wii Fit demonstration by saying the infamous "My body is ready" quote from Nintendo of America's COO, Reggie Fils-Amié. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters